Brick and Scarlett
This article focuses on the interactions between Brick and Scarlett. Overview Brick and Scarlett started to be the ones who were being the leader of the Squirrels, and begin making a friendship. Soon enough, they make an alliance along with Jo in it too. They seemed to be really good friends, as Scarlett leads the team with brains, and Brick leads the team with brawn. Once they merged, they align with each other, in an alliance called Femme Fatale, making Brick the only guy in it. Later on in the merge, Scarlett sees that Brick is distracting Jo, so she decides to vote him out, in order for Jo to not be distracted. Brick and Scarlett don't like each other, and have become enemies after this. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning At the elimination ceremony, she says congratulations to Scott and Brick for being safe, while smiling at them. In her confessional, she asks herself what she just did and barfs. Brick just says thanks. Mutant Kingdom When Jo and Scarlett notice all the guys sticking together, they decide to team up in the challenge. The guys, referring to Brick, Lightning, and Scott. Down, Down In My Awful Mine Brick follows Scarlett's orders during the mine challenge. Scarlett tries to get Brick to vote out Amy, but he votes out Samey instead. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste When Brick runs to the mess hall, he says hello to Scarlett, and she responds saying pardon. When Brick sits down next to Scarlett, he accidentally calls her Amy, and apologizes. Scarlett says it's understandable that he misses Amy, since they had such a good connection. Brick replies saying that Scarlett used some big words, but he agrees with her. Brick asks Scarlett if they can talk after the challenge, and Scarlett says they could potentially. Brick says thank you, and almost calls her Amy again. Fun Zone 3.0 In Brick's confessional he says he needs to talk to Scarlett. Scarlett then tells him that they need to talk, since they didn't the other day. During the challenge, Brick decides to run with Jo and Scarlett, and he says in his confessional that they are potential allies for him. Scarlett comes up with a plan in the challenge, and Brick tells her he has no objections to the plan. Jo falls in a pit of crabs, and Scarlett commands Brick that they must help her up, which he does. Scarlett falls in an algae pond, yelling at Brick, and he helps her up, and she thanks him for helping her up. Brick commands Scarlett and Jo to go run to the beach, and they both run along with him. Scarlett commands the team to get firewood, and Brick listens to her, as well as telling everyone again to get firewood. Once Scarlett yells at everyone to take cover because of her ball of sap, Brick quickly runs and takes cover. Once the explosion happens and there's a big fire, Brick tells Scarlett that she did a good job. Brick then says in his confessional that he's ready to ask Jo and Scarlett a question. During the elimination ceremony, Brick asks them if they want to be in an alliance, which they accept. BrickConfessional.jpg|Brick saying that he needs to talk to Scarlett. ScarlettBrickControl.png|Scarlett and Brick commanding the team to get firewood. Mutant See, Mutant Do Brick says in his confessional that he feels safe with his alliance of Jo, Eva, and Scarlett. Brick decides to stop by the girls' cabin, and say hello, and Scarlett says good morning to him. When Brick starts running with Jo, Eva, and Scarlett to the challenge, Eva and Jo both yell at him, and Brick thinks that Scarlett is the only one in the alliance that likes him. During the water gun fight, Brick cheers for Scarlett to win. Brick thanks Scarlett for keeping him safe, due to the plan of getting Samey out. Samey-Bot's Revenge In the mess hall, Brick becomes so excited to be in the merge, he high-fives Scarlett, not knowing what he is doing. Scarlett states that Chris and Samey being captured is wasting her time, and she is about to leave, but Brick stops her, telling her that Samey-Bot is still speaking. Scarlett tells Brick and Jo that she will be joining them for the challenge. Brick wonders what direction they should go in, but Jo interrupts him, telling him to go west, and Scarlett follows Brick, Jo, and Noah. Scarlett comes up with a plan that Samey-Bot is in the mine, so Brick commands the team where the mine is. Scarlett thinks of the idea of going through the roof holes, but the rest of the group doesn't go. In the mine, Brick thinks he sees a monster, but realizes it's Scarlett, and asks her if she's spotted anything, but she responds that she hasn't. Scarlett tells Noah and Brick to follow her, and Brick responds back that he will. Brick whispers to Jo and Scarlett after the challenge, asking them who they're going to vote for, and they whisper back, and Brick tells them that he's got it. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate Brick congratulates Scarlett when she wins the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Scarlett goes crazy about her getting one vote, but Brick tries to calm her down, telling he's had the feeling before. 2014: A Toxic Owen In Scarlett's confessional, she smirks that Brick and Jo accidentally kissing was surprising. Brick asks Jo and Scarlett if they all want to run together, but Jo drags Scarlett away from him. During the challenge, Jo mumbles about Brick's lips distracting her, and it frustrates Scarlett. When Brick goes into the mine with Eva, Staci, and Jo, he notices that someone is in the elevator. Scarlett hears Brick and the elevator moves up. Jo yells at everyone to go up the stairs to catch Scarlett, and Brick agrees. Brick and Jo both get her, and that makes her out of the challenge. The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind After Noah gets hurled, Brick tells Scarlett that it was unexpected, which she agrees with. Broken Bonds, Broken Barrels Brick congratulates Scarlett and Staci for winning the immunity challenge. Scarlett and Staci both decide to eliminate Brick. Brick calls Scarlett a traitor, and is upset, but says he tried his best. Scarlett's last words to him were that he was distracting Jo, and he needed to go. In Chris We Trust Chris asks the eliminated contestants about what they think about Scarlett. Brick replies saying that she was a villain, and that she betrayed him, although he didn't expect that. Alejandro then tells Brick that he had so many chances to eliminate her. Chris announces the next question is about Scarlett, and Amy says that she's the person who betrayed her boyfriend, Brick. Sleepless in Awkwanawaw Scarlett notices Brick and Amy kissing, and says the vermin is reproducing. When she notices that they are gone, she doesn't seem to care. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Scarlett notices Brick and Amy making out, and says that the vermin is reproducing. Later, Scarlett says that Brick was her pawn the entire time, but Jo says that he was her pawn, because she got him in their alliance. Trivia *They were both apart of the alliance, Femme Fatale. *Both have placed 6th in a season. **Brick placed 6th in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. **Scarlett placed 6th in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *Both have been on teams that start with "mutant". **Brick was on the Mutant Maggots in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and the Mutant Laser Squirrels in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. **Scarlett was on the Mutant Laser Squirrels in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. *They were both the second highest placing male and female of Total Drama Toxic Brawl. *Scarlett is the reason for Brick's elimination in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Alliances Category:Conflicts